The proposed MBS Program objectives are: (1) to improve the instructional and research programs for MBS associates and students within the School of Science and Technology (New name: School of Natural Sciences), (2) to more effectively prepare students for further study, (3) to investigate certain aspects of cell biology, human drug interactions and schedules in reinforcement, and (4) to equip MBS associates with certain essential skills for their future academic enhancement. MBS associates (Undergraduate and Graduate Students) will be a part of the program. They will learn techniques of research, assist the principal in the ongoing research, give seminars, attend related conferences, write short reports and help in the preparation of major research papers for public.